7 minutes in heaven
by Renesmee1267
Summary: The Cullen's play 7 minutes in heaven with Bella. In this story the reader picks who they as Bella go in the closet with. This is sat before New Moon. No powers are used in this story.
1. Introduction

Warning: This story may have Girl/Girl that's up to you though.

A/N The chapters are short but I think it's some of my best work. Please R&R.

Bella's POV

Alice was throwing me a party. Lucky for me it was only going to be the Cullen's and I at the party. when I got there Alice gave me a big huge and some food to eat. The food looked great heck even the party looked great. all the Cullen's were here. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and of course Edward. We all sit down on the floor in a big circle and started to talk. About 30 minutes later Alice said we would be playing 7 minutes in heaven. Everyone grumbled. But that was not going to stop Alice. she handed us each a pieces of paper and asked us to draw something on it that represented us. then we where to put the paper into a hat. Alice said I had to go first I would of said no but she would have just made me anyway. I reached into the hat and pulled out a pieces of paper on the paper was a...

From here on in this story is in your POV so pick an Item that was on the paper and see who you get

Chapter 2 = A Bear

Chapter 3 = Shoes

Chapter 4 = A Flower

Chapter 5 = Mirror

Chapter 6 = Music note

Chapter 7 = Cowboy hat

Chapter 8 = A white lab coat


	2. A Bear

On the paper was a bear you hope with all your heart that the Bear means Edward but your Brain really does not think so. you look around as Emmett stands up. you really don't want to go into the closet with Emmett but it's not because you don't think his hot its because your scared of Rosalie. She could really hurt you. you slowly stand as well and start to walk to the closet Alice thinking that your are going to slow pushes you to go faster making Edward growl. once your in the closet and the door is closed Emmett walks over to you and says

"hey did you know that this closet is sound proof and no one out there can here us"

You look at Emmett. you know you love Edward but what would it be like kissing Emmett. It may be fun so before you can talk your self out of it you stand on your tippy toes and kiss Emmett right you the lips.

Emmett's kiss is rough but sweet some how. you think it would be fun to kiss him all day. before you know it Emmett is pulling a way. he whispers

"the door will open soon and I don't want Rose to hurt you this was fun though you are a really good kisser for a human"

Emmett says this with a smile. You smile back just as the door opens you and Emmett walk back to your spots.


	3. Shoes

On the paper was shoes and you know right way that shoes mean Alice but no it can be. You think to your self I don't like her that way. Alice seeing that you have not move to get up walks over to you and picks you up she then swings you over her should you try to fight but know that you can't fight her besides it's not like your going to be doing anything with Alice so there is no reason to get worked up you tell yourself. Once in the closet Alice sates you down and steps back from you.

You almost feel bad as you see the hurt in your best friends eyes but what can you do to make it better.

"Alice I'm sorry" Alice sighs and says

" you know Bella they can't hear us in here" you look at her confused

"Bella I want to kiss you just once please" you want to say no that that's not you but something stops you from saying it and you find your self nodded yes. Alice smiles a small but still happy smile and walks over to you. You close your eyes and wait. You don't have to wait long before you know it Alice's lips are on yours. Her lips are just barely touching yours. This kiss feels nothing like Edward's and to your surprise you want more you crush your lips to Alice's and you feel her giggle. Alice pulls way first.

"now wasn't that fun" you blush but nodded. Alice smiles just then the door opens and Edward walks in and picks you up. He carries you back to your sit. To start the next round.


	4. A Flower

On the paper was a flower who could be a flower. You show the paper to everyone and to your shock and embarrassment Esme stands up and walks into the closet. Not wanting to make this any more awkward you stand and follow her into the closet. Once in said the closet you sit down on the floor Esme sits by you.

"Esme I see you as my parent we can't do anything okay"

"I know that it's okay"

You want to tell Esme that your sorry but you know she'll just say that it's okay but you know it's not okay. You know that if it was any one else you would at latest try. So why not now. You look over and Esme again and just see something that makes you snap.

Before you can think of what your doing you kiss her. It feel both so right and so not right. You pull away ashamed now because you liked it and you know that everyone knows what you have done. Esme hugs you to her. She knows what's wrong right way.

"This room is sound proof no one out there will ever know what happened in here and thank you that was nice"

You smile at her and you feel better just as you pull way the door opens and you and Esme walk out. And sit down again.


	5. Mirror

On the paper was a mirror that you just know means Rosalie how could it not she is the most beautiful vampire ever well besides Edward of course. You look over at Rosalie and see that she is glaring at you. You feel fear but you push it away you will not let her scare you not now. You stand up and walk into the closet

Once in the closet you turn to see that Rosalie has fallowed you and closed the door. Rosalie walks over to you and leans down. She whispers in your ear.

"you know these wells are sound proof and if I wanted to I could kill you"

you swallow but say confidently

"but then everyone would be mad at you. You can't hide your thoughts from Edward forever"

Rosalie looks at you with hate filled eyes. You want to step back but there's no where to go. So with nothing else to do you move your head to the side and kiss her with everything you have. You think she is going to push you away but she doesn't. Rosalie kisses back and when you look in to her eyes again you don't see hate you see friendless. You pull away first needing to breath and you say

"so Rosalie you still want to kill me or would you rather kiss me again"

you smile at her and she smiles back. Just then the door opens and Edward runs in hugging you and making sure your okay. You all walk out and sit down to start round two


	6. Music note

On the paper was a music note you feel so happy to get your Edward. You and Edward walk into the closet and he shuts the door. Edward spins around and hugs you to him. He starts kissing you all over from your neck to your forehead. His going so slowly. You love it when he goes slow it gives you the chance to really enjoy it all but right now all you want is his lips on yours. Edward kiss a very sensitive spot on your neck and you let out a tiny little noise of pleasure then you blush thinking Emmett must of heard that and now he'll tease you forever. Edward seeing your blush whispers to you

"love they can't hear us out there the walls are sound proof" you sigh in relief then whisper back "Edward please kiss my lips"

he does and its sweet as honey. Edward's lips are fine as silk cold as ice. If you had it your way you would kiss Edward all the time but you know he would stop you after a time and you know it's for your own good but right now with him kissing you and hugging you. You just can't seem to care that it's not 100% safe. Edward pulls back as Alice opens the door and you and Edward walk back to your seats ready to start round two.


	7. Cowboy hat

On the paper was a cowboy hat. You look up into jasper's wild, dangerous eyes and gulp but Jasper would never hurt you would he your not one hundred percent sure. Jasper seeing that you are looking at him sighs and stands up walking into the closet that Edward has told you is sound proof. You to sigh but get up and flow jasper into the closet hoping you will walk out again. Jasper turns to you and says

"you don't have to be afraid I'm not going to hurt you. You nod

"your name" jasper sighs

"please trust me"

you sigh to but nod again and walk closer to him you slowly lift your arms and hug him. He puts his arms around you.

Feeling brave suddenly you back up you to ask Jasper something.

"Jasper can you hold still while I do something"

Jasper nod yes you look at him then as slowly as you can you lean in and put you lips to his. His lips are cold as ice or snow and hard as rock but Jasper's lips are also sweet like candy. Jasper taste like apple pie with vanilla ice cream. You wish you could kiss him more but you can feel how hard this is for him. So reluctantly you pull back.

"jasper you taste like apple pie did you know that"

Jasper laughs and tells you yes he did know that. Just then Alice dances in and gabs Jasper's hand pulling him out of the closet you follow and sit back down ready to start round two.


	8. A white lab coat

On the paper was a white lab coat you wonder who that could be. You think about but just can't seem to think of who it could be. You show the paper to Edward who says

"Carlisle it's you" Carlisle calmly stand up and walks over to you. He offers you his hand you take it and him and you walk together into the closet. Oven in the closet you notice how big it is in there almost as big as your room. You walk over to Carlisle who had walk to the other side of the closet. You lean in and wisper in his ear

"you know Carlisle, Edward told me that this closet is sound proof"

Carlisle nods yes so you speak again.

"Carlisle I want you to kiss me just once please" your almost one hundred percent sure that Carlisle will say no but that is not what happens Carlisle says.

"I want to kiss you and I will" your shocked that he said yes then even more shocked when you feel his ice cold lips on yours. Carlisle is so gentle the kiss is more sweet then anything but it is still a mind blowing kiss. Carlisle pulls away and hugs you till your time runs out and Alice comes and gets you. You all walk back to your spots ready for round two


End file.
